callingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiyo Kishibe
Chiyo Kishibe is ne of the main character in the game. She is also the oldest playable character. She also walks slowly and doesn't have a running option that other characters have, cannot crouch to look beneath things, and cannot quickly turn around. Like other players, she can get attacked by ghosts--the director of Kuromiya Hospital for example--while examining certain things. Appearance Chiyo has gray hair, light skin that is wrinkled, and she is somewhat short and usually stands a little bent over. She wears a white short-sleeved shirt under a brown vest, and she wears brown pants. Personality Chiyo is a kind woman. Although she is in her older years, she picks up on things easily, is very computer-savvy and uses the laptop her grandson, Take, got her with ease. She wished that they had this technology when they were young. Although she is trapped in a strange and dangerous place, while she is concerned, she remains calm and regards her environment with curiosity, similar to Makoto. She saw one of the dolls in Jun Kondo's house and told Rin Kagura it looked like Reiko. Background Chiyo was in shock when her husband was announced dead. Hoping to help her cope, her grandson bought her a laptop. The internet became a sort of obsession with her, and it is noted that she surfs the web with the skills of a teenager. She heard rumors of The Black Page, specifically rumors about letting you meet the dead. Subconsciously hoping to meet Michio (her late husband) she entered The Black Page and was dragged into the Mnemonic Abyss, eventually waking up in Jun Kondo's house after Rin transports there. After Rin leaves, Chiyo sees what seems to be a younger personification of Michio and follows him, ending up into the Kuromiya Hospital. Chiyo ends up in a room with a cell phone laying on a bed with an old photo of her and Michio in their younger days next to it. Then the cell phone dials a number by itself, and she hears her husband's voice saying: "You shouldn't have come here... but I'm glad that you did.", apologizing for any trouble he caused to her and thanks her, while the screen goes white. It is noted that through the playthrough, snippets of Chiyo's history with Reiko Asagiri can be seen. Due to Michio's declining health, he was eventually admitted into the Kuromiya Hospital, where Chiyo visited him every day. During these days, Chiyo happened upon Reiko and treated her like her own grandchild, even introducing her to Michio. It is presumed that Michio died some time before Reiko's suicide, causing Chiyo to stop visiting the hospital, and resulting in Reiko felt abandoned and alone. However, Reiko still seems to remember Chiyo even in death, and is still fond of her despite being dragged into the Mnemonic Abyss. She ensures that Chiyo's passage through the Abyss is safe and brief, even letting Chiyo talk to Michio briefly before releasing her. Chiyo wakes up in a hospital bed with her grandson, Take, by her side. As he goes out to tell his parents about her condition, Chiyo picks up her cell phone on a shelf next to her and when she opens it she sees a missed call from Michiyo, which makes her smile. Miscellaneous Information *It should be noted that she is the only character that does not have a flashlight to use, since in her chapter "The Return" everything is bluish-white, and brighter than normal chapters. *Chiyo can avoid being attacked thanks to the black cat, which points to the room where the Director is. After opening the door, its eyes flash on the screen and then the cat walks away from the door. If the player enters despite the warning and look at the patient's chart, players will encounter a ghost. *Upon her encounter with Reiko Asagiri, she is not attacked. Reiko sounds confused and says that Chiyo is "too special". She is the only character not to be attacked by Reiko, most likely because she has no reason to. Category:Characters